rollplaydndfandomcom-20200214-history
Kharne the Destroyer
Summary Kharne the Destroyer is a character made and played by Geoff Robinson, when Rollplay Solum rebooted into the 3rd season, Rollplay Solum: Age of Might. He's a strong half-orc barbarian mercenary. In spite of his horribly scared face he has the second highest hotness score. Traits and Features Passive * Darkvision * Menacing * Unarmored Defense * Totem Spirit: Bear * Tough Active * Rage * Reckless Attack Reactive * Savage Attacks * Relentless Endurance * Danger Sense Spells Rituals * Beast Sense * Speak with Animals Key Events * Lost in Translation: Kharne, while fluent in Orcish, only uses one word bellows for Common. * Warrants!: The bounty-hunter without bounties turned goblin ear collector. * The Destroyer: After losing a duel to Balrog the Destroyer, Kharne searched for him and took back his title. * The Ditch Destroyer: '''Discovering a talent for digging while digging a shithole naked, Kharne used it to great effect in digging out Dante from a collapsed tunnel. * '''Gladiator: Won 3 matches in a row in the Vallark gladiatorial arena. Trivia * Dug a shithole, naked. Earned him 7 silver. * Kharne is based on the Warhammer 40000 character Khârn the Betrayer. Notable Equipment Chronology * Starting Equipment: '''1 Battleaxe, 2 handaxes and 4 javelins * '''Nose Ring: A piece of jewelry worth 10sp looted from a Thug (week 36); given to Jimbal Glasgow. * Tribal Spear: A spear looted from a lizzardfolk (week 36); given to Brutus the Brutal. * Orc Warchief Gear: A chain mail and battleaxe looted from the Orc Warchief (week 42); sold to a blacksmith for 23gp. * Bank of Kharne: A chest looted from the Dwarven Cavern; Amos bought a 5gp padlock to protect it's contents and Kharne became the banker of the group (week 43). * King Lotor's Sword: 'A long sword looted from the pyramid and resting place of an ancient Elven King named Lotor like Monsieur Varnouche's Raccoon Stead. It ignites whatever it hits for 1d6 fire damage (2d6 if weak to fire) any other affects are unknown (week 45). * '''Boots of Speed: ' Boots from Ryan the Ranger. Doubles speed for 10 minutes per day. Activated and deactivated by clicking the heals. (week 47). * '''Cloak of Protection +2: Cloak from Ryan the Ranger. Adds 2 AC. Looks like a Green & Brown Travelling Cloak. Notable Feats/Kills * I am the true destroyer!: Delivered a huge maximum damage hit to Balrog the Destroyer, when the party met him again in Jaderun. * Arena Champion: 3 wins, 0 losses and 2 kills in the Vallark arena. Opponents: Vark the Disemboweler; Barkva and Jimbal the Glasgow Twins; and Puton the Berserker * Round 2: '''got up on a natural twenty after getting knockdown. Kill Count (week 47) * 1 '''Thug * 2 Lizardfolk * 9 Goblins * 1 Ogrillon * 4 Orcs * Gimpin the Goblin Pimp * Grill the Ogrillon Coal-Hauler * Barkva Glasgow '(week 41) * '''Puton the Berserker '(week 41) * '''Spectator * Mummy * Ryan the Ranger * Elf Druid Notable Quotes * Kharne: '"Breasts!" * '''Kharne: '"Sex!" * '''Kharne to Brutus: "Please translate for me, I need him to understand that the caravan man is paying us unscrupulously and I need us to bargain for perhaps a higher wage." Brutus to Amos: You know you're getting ripped-off, if I were you I'd bargain for a better deal." * Kharne: "Brutus the Brutal please, take mercy on the tiny weakling. We could crush him between our fingers, it would be easy, but that's not the issue. Just tell him we need to get more money from the greedy man with jade." Brutus: ''"I don't know about you, but you can't talk to these people like normal folk. You have talk down to them and threaten them, otherwise they don't do anything."'' Kharne: "Its true, they're simpletons and they're motivated by violence." '' '''Brutus:' "Violence and fear is all they ever really respect" '' '''Kharne:' "You are wise Brutus, you are wise. . ." * Kharne: "Warrants!" * Kharne: "Tell the simpleton that: I need that man's name, and we are going to fucking murder him and get our money back. For he has named himself Destroyer and that is absofuckinglutely unacceptable." * Orc: "You travel in the band of strange folk, are they your prisoners? Your slaves?" '' '''Kharne:' "No. One of them I respect, the rest just kind of amuse me and are funny to travel with for the most part." * Orc: "Take care mighty warrior. And make slaves of those around you, it is the way of our people." Kharne: "Skulls for the skull throne." Orc: "Skulls for the skull throne." Kharne to party: "Friendly." Category:Current Party Category:Player Character Category:Party Member Category:Solum Week 37 Category:Solum Week 38 Category:Solum Week 36 Category:Solum Week 39 Category:Solum Week 40 Category:Solum Week 41 Category:Solum Week 42 Category:Solum Week 43 Category:Solum Week 44 Category:Solum Week 45